User talk:Mattgelo
' Hello there! Please leave a message here if you need help with anything. ' }} bytes |User talk:Mattgelo| Archive in 25,000 bytes}} Welcome! Hi Mattgelo, welcome to Toontown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cog Move page. We hope you will enjoy our wiki and stay with us! We have several Projects in progress, so I hope you can get involved! You can review the Wiki Rules before editing so you understand our policies! The main rule is to have fun editing! If you need help with anything, you can leave me a message on my talk page! Have fun editing, Mattgelo! -- Theevina (Talk) 12:25, May 8, 2012 Editing another user's user page I saw your edit on Pizzaboy's user page. It is unacceptable, even if it was grammatical. You should never edit another user's user page. It even said on his user page: DO NOT EDIT MY USER PAGE UNLESS I GIVE YOU APPROVAL. I will econtact an admin about this. I also saw that you edited Cwazyface's user page. You added something without permission again. Our rules clearly states that you should not edit any other person's user page. Pinkie Dash! 08:56, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, Wilbur, I'll take it from here. What he said, you should never edit someone's personal page. Doing so in the future will get you blocked. Theevina • talk 14:37, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and also please check that pages exist before adding them. You've created a lot of duplicate pages. Continuing to do this may also lead to getting you blocked. Theevina • talk 16:02, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Talk page Please don't remove messages from your talk page. You may only archive them. Last Warning Don't remove messages from your talk page. Don't harass other users. Don't complain about users editing another's talk page because that is meant to happen. Don't redo edits that an admin has undone. The wiki is a community effort and you cannot make all the decisions by yourself. If you do not stop this immediately then you will be blocked. Theevina • talk 03:05, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Stop recreating pages If a page is deleted for any particular reason, do not under any circumstances recreate it again. Not to be rude or anything or in any way making myself feel non-admin material, but if you cannot follow simple directions and warnings from us, then I may have to ask you to leave the wiki until you learn from your mistakes. I've been a little lenient on you, but the next time around is a block. Why? Why do you hate my blogs? Pizzaboy66 21:18, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Because they don't make sense to me, and it's unpopular. Mattgelo (talk) ( ) 07:26, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Images It is not necessary to keep adding images to galleries, especially since some of the images you add are of low quality or are too large/uncropped. I also recommend using your own images as well. Welcome messages Hi. While it is great that you are welcoming users, there's a reason why we don't leave welcome messages to anonymous users. You seem to do a lot of things that are quite unnecessary. Please, in the future, ask us before you do anything like this. Renaming "Cog battle" Dear Mattgelo, Recently, you have changed Cog battle to Cog Battle. I must inform you, that since the word "battle" is not a proper noun, it should not be capitalized. If you see any dissagreement in a page name, please contact an administrator before doing so. Thank you. Alien, at your service.Talk to me! I'm not a cog! 13:18, July 10, 2012 (UTC) It isn't the glitch. No, I just quickly took the photo when I clicked the Delighted emotion. --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 23:29, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Images Stop adding pictures that do not belong to you. Galleries don't need every image pertaining to the subject. Problems with you Maybe you shouldn't focus on getting badges, as trying to get them to get on the leaderboard is frowned upon. And cheating will eventually get you blocked. I am not happy with your return, as you have learned nothing from your mistakes during your block period. Creating report pages of myself and 2508273a with absolutely no purpose is just nonsensical. Plus, you didn't even create them correctly. While I am not inclined to ask you to leave, I recommend you should stop editing until your 13 years old, as you haven't developed a proper skill for learning from your mistakes (and you're also violating the Terms of Use). I do not have such proof that you are under the age, but clearly your avatar AND your mind and behavior are showing it. Sorry. I promise not to do it again. I will not be blocked anymore. SORRY. Re: Why? You said it yourself: LOW QUALITY. We do not accept low quality images, as well as horrible filenames. You are doing more harm than good. :NO. Now stop adding images. STOP IT Please stop complaining about things that were already removed such as the chat, badges, the top toon and plenty of other things. Badges were removed because some people are being abusive about them, including you, please stop. You keep claiming that you are ready though you are not. Pinkie Dash! 11:33, July 30, 2012 (UTC) You have been blocked for a month. Hopefully you'll decide to pull your act together by the time you come back, otherwise it may become permanent. Theevina • talk 20:08, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Archives Hi, you may have noticed I edited a past reversion of your talk page to restore it. I just want to let you know, archived talk pages are previous conversations on ones talk page. Not your current talk page. And please do not remove your messages from your talk page. — [[User:Clubchloe1|'Clubchloe1']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!']] ♥ ♥ 21:32, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Just a quick note Please do not warn other users. The Admins will take any action necessary. ~Lily ♥ 14:54, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Category: Villains Please stop adding this category to pages. It's very unnecessary. We already have the Cog category. ~Lily ♥ 12:21, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :This is your first and only warning. Please stop adding that category. :~Lily ♥ 12:24, April 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: How to earn Special Badges? I'm not sure what you mean by "special badges". If you mean the gold badges, I think you need 500 mainspace edits for the next one. Also, please use only one account. It's getting really confusing (and ridiculous) with you using two accounts. ~Lily ♥ 12:09, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Twitter account Two things: 1. Stop recreating the blog post. We deleted it for a reason, and for it not to return. 2. If you can, please delete/disable the Toontown Wiki Twitter account immediately. If we ever wanted something like that, one of the Admins would have created it, not you. And you always have to inform the community before doing something like this. The admins never knew about this until you posted it. The next time you decide to do something as crazy as that, inform an Admin ahead of time so we're able to approve/deny it. ~Lily ♥ 22:37, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Adding on to that, if the admins would ever actually approve of a wiki Twitter account, wouldn't you think that our community isn't big enough for that? Wikis like the Official TF2 Wiki with over 1,600 active users would have a purpose for a Twitter, Facebook, or other social networks. What would we even tweet about? MEDIC! 22:46, April 26, 2013 (UTC) I am not making the blog post again, but I will work on the Twitter account. Mattgelo (talk) ( ) 22:49, April 26, 2013 (UTC) But we have ToonTask.com which provides a great way for us to share information, and they have a Twitter account of their own too. I just don't think it would be all that helpful. Before you do stuff like this please talk to the community first. Theevina • talk 23:02, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Actually, ToonTask.com doesn't have it's own Twitter. If there's a Twitter account of ToonTask.com, please give me the profile name. Thanks. Mattgelo (talk) ( ) 07:27, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Your last warning I'm going to create a list of things you need to stop doing: *Creating unnecessary pages *Creating unnecessary templates *Adding nonsensical trivia to pages *Using your sockpuppets (other accounts) *Editing your userpage too many times in a day It's all spam. The staff here has rollbacked nearly all of your edits. Honestly, we're getting tired of having to undo all of them. This is your last warning. If you make anymore spam, a block would be required. ~Lily ♥ 12:27, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay... I don't want to get banned, since I hate blocks. Mattgelo (talk) ( ) 12:51, May 6, 2013 (UTC) I hope it's infinte. He also said he won't do that again last time he was warned, I believe. --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 12:58, May 6, 2013 (UTC)